Only a Dollar
by Abbandon
Summary: Sam felt very strongly for Finn Hudson, and it killed him watching Quinn kiss him. He'd give anything to kiss him, just once. Sam has a dollar and a chance to make his dream come true. AU of events in Silly Love Songs


**Only a Dollar**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sinn Hevans- Sam/Finn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Glee. That all belongs to Troll... I mean, Ryan Murphy**

**Warning: Slash... yes, slash. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Word Count: 1,514**

**Summary: Sam felt very strongly for Finn Hudson, and it killed him watching Quinn kiss him. He'd give anything to kiss him, just once. Sam has a dollar and a chance to make his dream come true. AU of events in Silly Love Songs  
**

The dollar in Sam's palm was wrinkled and damp with sweat. It was lined with creases from where he had folded it and unfolded it, smoothed it and crumpled it in his pocket; the edges having made indentations in his palms. His nerves felt as frayed as the edges of the bill. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal of the locker in front of him. This was stupid, he was stupid. There was no way that this would work. Why had he even thought of this in the first place? It was a terrible idea. A terrible, stupid idea that would probably get him laughed at or punched in the jaw. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. He always thought about it. He couldn't make the fantasies disappear, no matter how many times that he made out with Quinn, or looked at pretty girls like Santana and Mercedes. It came to a point where he had to admit it to himself. He wanted to kiss Finn Hudson.

It sounded so harmless in his head. He didn't want to sleep with him or have a relationship or anything with him, just a kiss. One kiss. Unfortunately, that one kiss could potentially ruin his life at McKinley. Sam let out a groan. His feelings were so conflicted. But every time he kissed Quinn, he found his mind straying to the fact that they were the same lips that had kissed Finn. Lips that knew the shape and taste of Finn's, something that at this point, Sam was willing to forsake his dignity for. After Quinn had kissed Finn, he had dragged her to the science room and initiated a rather intense make-out session, trying to catch the last vestiges of Finn's essence that clung to her. It was messed up, he knew that… but he didn't care, so great was his obsession. And yet, it hadn't been enough. It was never would be enough. Sam looked at the dollar in his hand. It seemed so trivial. A dollar for a kiss. Did Finn even think about how much that one kiss meant to some people? Sam would gladly trade his bank account for one kiss and from what he had heard, some girls were clearing out their bank accounts.

Sam stared down the hall at Finn's kissing booth and began nervously folding the abused paper in his hand again. With each fold, his confidence dwindled until it matched the small square the bill had become in his hand. He should just turn around and go back to the choir room, go back to Quinn… go back to the things that he understood. But despite his thoughts, his feet moved forward, carrying him towards Finn. The booth had it's closed sign up and there were no girls hovering around, waiting for a kiss with the star quarterback. Finn was leaning against the side of the booth, checking his text messages. His brow was furrowed in a way that Sam found endearing. It was Finn's confused/irritated look… the same look that he walked out of math class wearing. The taller jock looked up as Sam approached and gave him what could only be interpreted as an apprehensive smile. The blond boy locked onto those lips and licked his own, closing his fingers around his folded dollar, trying to hide it in his hands. Finn's lips moved but Sam couldn't hear the words over the pounding of blood in his ears. His face felt unnecessarily warm and he knew that he must be blushing.

"I'm sorry… what did you say?" He asked, ducking his head a bit so that he wasn't facing Finn head on with a blush.

"I said, what's up, dude?" Finn repeated. "You okay. You're like… really red…"

"I…I'm f-fine!" Sam stuttered. "I j-just… ahh… ummm… w-wanted…" Finn gave Sam a cautious look, frowning slightly. The look just made it all worse, every word Sam tried to get out, he choked on, causing a stream of mindless gibberish to exit his mouth. Finn's face only contorted into a more confused look with each jumbled sentence until Sam finally held out his palm. He slowly uncurled his fingers and offered up the folded dollar bill.

"What's this?" Finn gingerly plucked the paper from his fellow teammate's hand and unfolded it. He looked from the crinkled dollar to Sam's face, which had grown impossibly more red. The blond football player pulled his hand away and shoved it inside of his pocket. He didn't dare a glance at Finn's face. The little bit of confidence that he had dissolved with each second of silence, each flick of Finn's eyes to his face. His chest was on fire and his mouth felt dry. Finn need to say something, do something, anything would fine but this silence.

"Sam… is this for…" Finn didn't even get to the end of his sentence before Sam turned and took off running. His eyes clouded with tears and he ran so fast he barely felt his feet touch the ground. He only stopped once he ran out of breath, finding himself in the locker room. The bottle blond braced himself against one of the lockers and tried to breathe. His lungs burned and every intake of air felt like a chore. Hot stinging tears started falling and he wiped them away senselessly. He was such an idiot. Why did he do that? Finn wasn't gay, even if he was, Sam would not be his first choice. Not the boy who wanted his spot in Glee and on the football team, not the boy dating his ex-girlfriend, not the new kid with bleached blond Beiber hair. Finn would surely tell everyone. Quinn would break up with him, Karofsky would make him a target, he could look forward to slushie facials every hour on the hour. Sam collapsed onto one of the benches and sobbed harder. Why couldn't he have just ignored it? Why couldn't he had just forgotten about it? Why couldn't it been someone like Kurt, who was gay and pretty and would probably be understanding?

"Sam?" The blond boy fell off of the bench in surprise at Finn's voice. He made no move to get up and kept his head down, might as well let Finn get as a good a shot as he could at him. Sam rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying clear away the tears and force himself to stop crying. He was acting like such a little kid, crying over absolutely nothing. Finn's black and white sneakers stopped in front of him and Sam waited, waited for the hurtful words… waited for the possible hit. And as the silence stretched on, he waited, wanting Finn to say anything so that he could stop filling in the blanks himself. The taller jock let out a noisy exhale before crouching in front of Sam.

"Sam? Sam? Dude, look at me!" He said, his tone tinged with frustration. Sam couldn't bring himself to obey, not with tears leaking from his eyes and his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. Not while he looked so weak and pathetic. What was it that Artie had called him? An "epitome of a leader?" He felt anything but. What kind of leader fixated on their girlfriend's ex? Sam pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. Finn groaned quietly and the sound was nearly painful to Sam's ears. He moved to bury his head further into his knees but a strong hand caught him by the chin and tilted his face up. Sam found him staring into big brown eyes and his breath caught in his chest.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. Finn laughed, a surprisingly deep laugh that Sam could feel the vibrations of.

"Sorry for what?"

"For trying to make you kiss me."

"Dude… you are seriously special." Sam suddenly felt warm lips pressed against his own. The blond boy went absolutely motionless. Finn was… but he couldn't be… he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. He had hit his head against the lockers and was having a very, very surreal delusion. The lips pulled away a fraction of a inch.

"Kiss back." They ordered and Sam found himself doing just that. His arms wrapped around the other boy and their kiss deepened. Finn's tongue flicked gently against his lips, teasing the seam. He opened to the questing muscle and gave a small gasp as it slipped inside. His mouth tasted strongly like spearmint mouthwash. Finn's hands cupped his face, his thumbs stroking Sam's cheeks softly. The taller boy pulled away and stood up. He held out a hand to Sam. The youth on the floor looked from Finn's hand to his face.

"It's not gonna bite. Come on… get up. Let's go to Dairy Queen." Sam smiled brightly and took Finn's hand. He was pulled up and into a warm embrace. "Dude… next time you want to kiss me… it's for free."


End file.
